


Mark Lee is (Not) That Bitch

by chittaprr



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV, WeishenV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Itazura na Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Itazura na Kiss AU, Johnyong, M/M, chensung - Freeform, its my birthday and i am writing this since yesterday, lots of swearing, lumark, norenmin, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chittaprr/pseuds/chittaprr
Summary: Mark is not stupid STUPID. He has average grades for an average junior in a university taking up Chemistry. His dad is a research chemist in a big pharmaceutical company and someday, he would want to go into research, too. He has the best of friends (still up to debate) he could ask for and he has a cool part-time job in a cute café managed by his brother and his boyfriend.So why Average Mark Lee does make a fool of himself in front of Wong Yukhei?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 17
Kudos: 67





	1. i.

“You did WHAT now?!” Donghyuck exasperatedly yelled at Mark.

“Dude, I know, I know. You said you won’t make a big deal about it!” Said man, Mark, replied, hiding his face behind a throw pillow, his body looking lifeless lying on the couch. “I want to disappear right now. Someone please make me dissolve into thin air.”

Renjun sat down in front of the couch and removed the pillow from Mark’s hands, looking obviously amused at his friend. “I had my doubts on you. But Mark, you are That Bitch. You are the bravest of the brave, the spark of the revolution-”

“There is nothing revolutionary in getting rejected, though.” Jisung said in a matter-of-factly voice, his head not looking up from the game he is playing before letting out a screech, shocking Jeno and Jaemin who were playing with him. “Ah, Chenle! Why did you kill me? We’re on the same team! Jaemin hyung, did you see that? He killed me!”

“Because you are being an asshole right now, Sungie. Stop being insensitive towards Mark hyung!” Chenle defended, locking his phone.

“Children, children. Language.” Mark mumbled, sitting up properly on the couch, shoulders sagged in defeat. “Jisung is kind of correct. I am not That Bitch that Injunnie is saying that I am. I literally can’t believe I did that. Oh God, I am so screwed now.” He put his face on his palms, whining under his breath.

“I doubt it is that serious, Markie. Lots of people confess to someone they like and they get rejected.” Jaemin supplemented, standing up to sit beside Renjun on the floor. “That happened to me and Jeno when we told Renjun we liked him but look where we are now!”

“Not everyone is into poly-relationships as we are, Nana.” Jeno pointed out, adjusting his eyeglasses and then joins his boyfriends on the floor. “But you do have some point. People get rejected all the time, you know. Especially if the person you like is clearly unattainable to some standards.”

“You guys are not helping so please, do me a fucking favour and shut up.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes at that before plopping beside his best friend, holding onto his shoulders to lightly shake him. “Usually, I would say you should stop being dramatic but can you like, I don’t know, tell us what happened exactly? How on earth did you end up confessing to Wong Yukhei anyway?”

That’s actually a funny question and a disastrous story, Mark thought as six pairs of eyes fall onto him, waiting for him to relive the horror that went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was up all night watching itazura na kiss in tokyo and omfg i had the idea of lumark being in it,,,, my mind, it kinda scares me : ----- )
> 
> anyway hello!!!!! it's my 23rd birthday today! < 3 and here is a gift to myself :D 
> 
> please enjoy and comment if you'd like :3 stay indoors, wash your hands and be healthy, everyone! God bless uwu
> 
> follow me on twt and let us scream about lumark [twitter](https://twitter.com/lioncubmarkie)


	2. ii.

See, Mark Lee, age 20, a junior in NCT University studying Chemistry, _fucked up big time_. And that’s saying something because the man never liked being extra and preferred to stay out of trouble for most of the time. He leaves the dramatic end to his friends Donghyuck, Jaemin and Chenle.

He likes his average life of waking up, going to classes, studying for his tests and passing his classes, going home to do his homework and chores and then go to sleep. During the weekends (Thank goodness he doesn't have any Saturday classes), he will go to the café owned by his brother Taeyong to help out and maybe sneakily eat some of the delicious pastries there only to be caught by Taeyong’s boyfriend, Johnny. Sometimes, he goes out with his idiotic band of friends if they have time and money but all in all, he is what you may pertain as a Basic Bitch in white girls.

Although no Basic Bitch still lives with his father as Mark does. He loves his dad and worries about him ever since their mother passed away. He wanted to take care of his dad while still getting his education. So not so Basic Bitch after all. You get the point.

Average Mark Lee lives his life far from the edge to keep him sane. So there is no way in hell that Average Mark Lee will _confess_ to his long time crush and the campus’ resident hottie, Wong Yukhei.

His day started fairly well, you know. He prepared his and his dad’s lunch, packing it inside their respective containers and putting his own inside his bag. He gave the other one to his dad and then he was dropped off in front of the school gate. Mark is not ashamed to be taken to school by his dad so long he knows he is happy and his friends have no complaints. Not when they almost inhale the food his dad serves them when they hang out at Mark’s house.

The wall clock at the university lobby shows that it is 7:45 AM, fifteen more minutes before his first class. He then made his way to the stairs, opting for the road less taken by other students rather than playing sardines inside the elevator. Mark also considers this exercise even if it causes him to heave breaths when he arrives on the seventh floor where his first period is.

He was just taking his earphones off when the door for the sixth floor opened and lo and behold, it’s Yukhei.

In his perfect six-foot-tall, button-down shirt and ripped jeans glory. The person of Mark’s affection for the better part of his two years is now standing in front of him.

Mark's bewildered face was met with Yukhei’s with his big round eyes gleaming under the light of the staircase landing, a wide smile then appearing. Yukhei raised his left hand to wave at Mark. “Good morning~” _Oh, shit._ His voice is deep but has a hint of laxness, making Mark even disoriented. “You’re Mark Lee, right? From Chemistry?”

He is talking to me, Wong Yukhei…. He is talking to me. And Mark’s mind goes haywire at that, his heartbeat getting fast as the more minute he left Yukhei unanswered. He nodded his head in acknowledgement of the question. “I uh, yes! I am Mark! Hello! Hi… Yukhei!” His voice sounded muffled in his ears.

Yukhei then smiled again before pointing his finger up the stairs, slinging his backpack properly on his shoulders. “Alright, Mark. See you around. I have to get going-”

“WONG YUKHEI I LIKE YOU SO MUCH.”

Silence fell around them to the point that it is almost deafening. Mark felt that time stopped for a moment, the seconds dragging on. And he knows he should say something. Deny he ever said it. Apologise. Walk away.

“Thank you but I have to go now, Mark.” Yukhei simply said.

The sound of Yukhei’s footsteps echoed as he left Mark on his own. He stared at Yukhei’s spot before he finally takes a deep breath, knees buckling. Leaning against the handrails, he clutched his phone to his chest in an attempt to calm his raging heartbeat.

_I am an idiot sandwich._ Mark finally concluded.

An ear-piercing sound of a bell ringing made Mark snap out of his reverie. He made the executive decision to push the incident at the back of his head to address the more pressing matters at hand and that was his classes for the day.

_\--_

“Wait wait wait! So he didn’t flat out say that ‘I don’t like you?’” Renjun asked, blinking in confusion.

The eldest of the bunch sighed deeply. “You should have seen the look on his face though. I think his expression is more than enough to say that he is rejecting me.” Mark mumbled. “I have no idea how I suddenly blurt out I like the guy!”

"So... No rejecting happened?" Renjun asked again for clarification.

"I don't know, Injun! I am still such an idiot for slipping out like that!"

“Maybe- No, hear me out, Markie hyung. Maybe because you have been preoccupied with him for a good two years so when he was in front of you, you felt like maybe it’s your chance to tell him the stuff you have been wanting to tell for a long time and you will never have an opportunity like that anymore?” Jaemin suggested, resting his chin on top of Jeno’s shoulder.

“Alright, no need to analyse Mark’s inability to stay in tune with his emotion.” Donghyuck deadpanned. “But Renjun is right, Markles. Yukhei didn’t specifically spell out that he didn’t reciprocate your feelings nor he chucked your confession to the dumpster. Maybe he is as surprised as you were at that time!” He squished Mark’s right cheek gently, an attempt in placating his hyung's racing emotions.

“But that doesn’t help the situation now, doesn't it? Yukhei ge finally knows Mark hyung likes him? Mark hyung has been keeping that secret for a long time.” Chenle wondered loudly, finally speaking up after hearing his hyungs’ exchange.

Jisung shrugged at that. “I doubt that is the case, Lele. People have lined up to confess to Yukhei ge for a while now and Mark hyung didn’t experience his gifts either being seen in a trash can or be out flatly be rejected. It's a just normal day for Yukhei ge.”

Jeno turned his head on their maknae, tapping his shoulder, offering a wide smile, eyes disappearing. “Hey, Jisung. Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is up! thank you for sticking with this story ; u ; have a nice day!
> 
> let us be moots on twt!!! [twitter](https://twitter.com/lioncubmarkie)


	3. iii.

Things have gone _fairly_ well for Mark if he says so himself.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how you look at it, Mark successfully went on with his life after that fated encounter with Wong Yukhei. He considered it lucky because he will be spared from the embarrassment of his sudden confession and the fear of being confronted by the said man. He would come to class way earlier in the mornings, earning him a confused look from his dad when he first brought it up but the elder man dismissed it, saying that he is glad his son is enthusiastic to go to school. If dad only knows what happened, Mark thought.

But unluckily for Mark, it meant that he won’t be seeing Yukhei at all. Not even a glance on Wong Yukhei’s absurdly handsome face. He had avoided all places that he knows have crowds to minimise the chances of him seeing Yukhei accidentally. And when he had finished all of his business inside the campus, he would either go home right away or drop by any of his friends’ dorm rooms. The lesser of time he spends in school, the better.

“If I hear you talk about your precious Yukhei one more time, I will throw you out of my room, no cap.” Donghyuck frowns at how Mark is sprawled on his bed face on one of the pillows, groaning loudly. He goes to sit down on his ottoman, crossing his legs as he continues talking. “Seriously, man. You always look like a deer caught in the headlights nowadays and I worry someone would pull a prank on you and you’ll pass out. It’s been almost a week already! He has forgotten about it now!”

“And that doesn’t make me feel okay at all, dude. Does that mean he doesn’t care about my feelings? Is he rejecting me? What does this silence mean?!” Mark grumbled on the pillow. “I am going insane, Hyuck.”

“You are not going insane, Markles Sparkles. You are on a Yukhei withdrawal, that’s why you feel like going nuts. Or maybe, you need to get laid to forget it ever happened. ( _I do NOT need to get laid!_ ) I swear to God, you are getting whinier as days pass by.” Donghyuck said before standing up, pulling on Mark’s legs, forcing the majority of the latter’s body out of his bed, earning a loud _What the fuck, Lee Donghyuck?!_ from Mark. “Now, will you please get out of my room? I have stuff to do and I want my peace and quiet.”

“Peace and quiet, my ass. You need to read your precious fan fiction on your own, that’s what you want to do. Don’t you think it’s high time you stop getting horny off of _Haikyuu!_ fanfics?” 

Donghyuck yanked Mark hard off the bed, causing the elder to flop down on the floor. "Shut the hell up, hyung. And don’t do my Kagehina fantasies dirty like that!”

After a few minutes of wrestling and bickering with Donghyuck, Mark found himself walking home. The sky is now dark but there’s a fair amount of pinks and oranges on the sky, the sun still not yet fully set. He breathed out a sigh of relief remembering that he has no homework waiting to be finished when gets home.

He was busy thinking about what his dad would be preparing for dinner that night when he heard a loud _CRASH!_ that seemed to have come from their street. He is still a few steps away from turning to the corner but he was quickly overridden by fear, he rushed towards their house only to be greeted by his father outside, standing and looking at the entirety of the building. 

Before Mark could say anything, his eyes zeroed in on the humongous hole at their roof. There are splinters of wood and clouds of dust flying from the inside of the hole, a peak of the damage that whatever fell into their home had caused.

Mark then rushed to his father’s side, looking petrified on the spot. “Dad! What- Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

It took a full minute for his father to answer him. Mark felt him as shiver as he holds his dad's arm, turning his head to face him. “I I was preparing our dinner when I I heard this faint _whooshing_ sound and I saw it coming, Minhyung. Like in slow motion in the movies! It’s a giant rock and before I knew it, I had run out of the house as soon as it hit our roof.” Mr. Lee was surprisingly calm in explaining the scenarios to his son.

“Wait- A giant rock? You mean a meteor- No, it has hit the surface of the Earth, an _asteroid_? You're telling me an asteroid hit our house?” Mark asks in disbelief. “Are you sure it’s an asteroid? How... Why?”

“Yes, it’s an asteroid, my son. And it was pretty huge… And I am as flabbergasted as you are.”

No one talked for a while before Mark’s dad decided to go inside their broken house. The whole world seems to have melted into white noise behind them as Mark followed his dad inside. 

What he sees inside made Mark shed a few tears, taking on the wreckage of what he thought was his comfort zone, his safe space, looking like garbage. Everything was obliterated in a blink of an eye.

It’s all gone, Mark thought.

He then went to look for the blasted rock that hit their house and he found it in their kitchen. It's still smoking from the impact and there's rubble and pieces of glass and wood everywhere. It's almost as big as his body.

“Minhyung? Where are you? A little help here?” He heard his dad call from one of the rooms. Mark figured he could mourn at the loss of their home once they get out of the rubble. He then went to where his dad is.

He was instructed to pack the clothes and their other possessions that have sustained the impact as he makes calls, an arm full of several documents inside a plastic envelope which was also covered in dust. Mark had then collected almost all of their stuff inside boxes and bags he can find and is now waiting for his dad outside, in their yard. Most of their framed pictures and memorabilia got left behind because there were in a massive pile of broken wood and kitchenware and vases that he might hurt himself in looking for them. 

“How could an asteroid this fucking big go unnoticed by… Fucking NASA? I don’t know but literally, how did this happen? To us, even?” Mark murmured to himself, aggressively scrolling through his Twitter feed in search of any news article about a meteor hitting the Earth. So far, he has found nothing.

Mr. Lee joined Mark in the yard a few minutes later, giving his youngest son a soft smile. “Well, I got good news for us, Minhyung.” He showed the documents inside the envelope to Mark. “I called the bank and after a few explanations and pictures of the damage, they agreed that our insurance will cover the repair of our house. The bad news is that it may take roughly three or four months to finish.” 

“Four months? Holy smokes- Where are we going to stay then? I mean, I could crash with Donghyuck or with someone from my friends but what about you, dad? What’s going to be our arrangements? Should we call Taeyong hyung for help or-”

“Aigoo, my little worrywart.” His dad chuckled, the lines on his kind face becoming more prominent. “We do have a place to stay for a while, Minhyung. We’ll be staying at my best friend’s place.”

Mark’s eyes went wide at that. “Uncle Joseph? Really? But he has his family too, right?”

“Step-family, Minhyung. And he still wants us to stay with them for a while. We have talked about it when I called him. He will be picking us up in a few minutes so we should put out our stuff near the gate.” Mr. Lee grabbed onto two boxes and turned onto his heel towards the gate.

They didn’t wait that long for his Uncle Joseph to arrive. A few _beep_ s were heard and a black car pulled up in front of their house. And out came his dad’s best friend since university days and also his colleague at the pharmaceutical company.

“Arthur!” Uncle Joseph happily said, embracing Mr. Lee in a hug, patting his back a few times. He then turned around and opened his arms to Mark’s. “Alright, champ. Where is uncle’s hug?”

Mark lets out a loud laugh and hugged his uncle tightly. “Thank you so much for letting us into your home, Uncle Joseph.” The younger man said, finally sighing in relief.

“It’s no biggie. You guys are like family to me. I sure kind of sour Taeyong hasn’t been in touch with me! Or maybe because I don’t visit his and Johnny’s café much….” He trailed on, releasing Mark from the hug. “I am sorry for what has happened to your home. But fear not! It would be fixed in a few months.” 

Mark helped the two men load up their belongings at the back and trunk of the car. He took one last look at the gaping hole at their roof before getting inside the vehicle, engine revving as they took off to Uncle Joseph’s house.

“You know, Markie-”

“Uncle, I am not _Markie_ anymore… We talked about this the last time!”

“Oh, hush, Minhyung. Your friends call you all sorts of cute names so let your uncle do the same.”

“Thanks for that, Arthur. As I was saying, Markie. My step-son is also a student at NCT University. He is a Mechanical Engineering major but I am not sure if you have met but it would be nice for him to have someone his age to connect to, in some ways.” Uncle Joseph ended with a small chuckle. “His brother is in the States with his boyfriend so he is practically on his own now.”

Mechanical engineering, just like Yukhei's major, he said in his mind. Mark nodded at that, feeling assured that at least he won’t be lonely at the duration of their stay with Uncle Joseph's family. He hopes he could get along with Uncle’s step-son. “Ah, that’s nice to know, Uncle. But please tell me if you or your family needs any of my help there, okay? I don’t want to burden you guys much… I can wash dishes, clean rooms, even weed out the yard!”

Mr. Lee turned his body to the backseat, looking feigned hurt. “And when your father tells you to weed the yard, you refuse? Ah, it’ll be your son.”

“DAD! It’s not like that!”

The rest of the trip went by, mostly the two adults talking about bank and insurance stuff. Mark busied himself on his phone, chatting up his friends of what happened.

**_Full Sun:_ ** _Hyung, if his son is hot, maybe you can change Yukhei to him! Make you forget about the past._

**_CatsAreCool:_ ** _Hyuck, please not now?_

**_Injeolmi:_ ** _I mean, it’s not a bad suggestion? May be inappropriate for this time, sure. But not bad._

_**CatsAreCool:** Why are we ignoring the fact that their house just got hit by a goddamn asteroid?? Hello?????_

**_Full Sun:_ ** _Booooooooooooooooooo no fun strikes again_

**_Nana♡:_ ** _One day, Mark hyung will whack Hyuck's face if he gets too annoyed at your ass._

**_Full Sun:_ ** _Hey, Jaemin? :) No one asked your opinion._

**_Big Head Leader:_ ** _Kids, no fighting!!!!_

**_Injeolmi:_ ** _Gotta admit, this thing that happened to Mark hyung sounds like Kdrama shit. And he is the leading lady._

**_Big Head 2:_ ** _Why can't he be the leading man? :o_

**_CatsAreCool:_ ** _Yukhei is the leading man! Or whoever is his uncle's step-son._

**_Big Head 3:_ ** _Do you need help with anything, Mark hyung?_

**_Big Head Leader:_ ** _Thank you for asking, Sungie. I only love and know you. I will disown my other friends._

**_Big Head 2:_ ** _If you need money, I can give you some, Markie hyung! Or any help!!!_

**_Nana♡:_ ** _Just hit us up if you need help, hyung!_

**_Big Head Leader:_ ** _Thank you, guys. Alright, I need to go now. We have arrived at Uncle’s house. Update all you losers later._

Once all of their stuff was unloaded, they went inside the house. Uncle Joseph’s wife, a pretty woman who's probably in her late forties, was waiting for them in by the living room. Uncle Joseph kissed her on the cheek, introducing her to Mark and his dad. “Darling, these are the Lees. This is Arthur and his son Mark. I have told you about my best friend and this is him!” He said with a wide smile.

His wife then walked towards them, extending her hand to his father to shake. “Welcome to our home, Arthur and Mark. My name is Hyunyi! It’s so nice to have you stay here. And ooooh. Is this the famous Markie?” She said with a giggle, patting Mark’s hair. “Well, you can call me Auntie. Come this way. You both must be famished. We can get you settled in later.”

Mark’s eyes roam around the interior of their house, with walls painted off white. It’s bigger than their house for sure and it looks like they are into minimalism, with most of their furniture in earth tone colours or black and white. Windows went up from the floors to the ceiling, giving the rooms a feeling of being bigger. Bookshelves and decorative paintings hang on the wall.

Auntie Hyunyi said she had prepared dinner for all of them and called them to the dining room. Mark’s nose is suddenly assaulted with delicious, strong peppery and spicy smells, his stomach gurgling at the thought of finally eating. It seems like a long day passed in just a few hours. His dad laughed loudly at that and gave him a pat on the back. “I kind of forgot that we haven’t had dinner, Minhyung.”

Once the four of them were in the dining room, Uncle Joseph excused himself from them. “Alright, I’ll call Hei to join us for dinner. He should meet Mark!” He then disappeared to the rooms, footsteps echoing in the corridors.

“Joseph told me that you’re also a student at NCT University, Mark. And in Chemistry, too! Like him and your dad! What year are you in?” Auntie Hyunyi said as she shoveled rice, kimchi, and soybean paste stew on Mark’s plate. 

“Uh, I am a junior, Auntie.” Mark said, grabbing his chopsticks to start eating. “Woah~ This is so good, Auntie!”

“Yes, this is delicious, Hyunyi.” Mr. Lee agreed.

“Ah, that’s great to hear. I feared that my Korean food cooking skills had somewhat disappeared into thin air. Glad to see it hasn’t!” Hyunyi answered with a wide smile.

Mark was kind of confused with that sentiment but just as he was about to ask Aunt Hyunyi about it, Uncle Joseph arrived back from the rooms. “Alright, please continue eating. Hei will be here shortly.”

He was in the middle of chomping a big piece of pork rib from his soybean paste stew when Uncle Joseph’s step-son arrived. And he almost choked at who came inside the dining room.

Standing by the doorway, wearing a grey tank top and sweatpants is Wong Yukhei.

Their eyes met, the pork rib in Mark’s mouth fell on his plate.

“Yukhei. You will be having a companion at home now! Yukhei, I would like you to meet Mark. Mark, this is my step-son, Yukhei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun DUUUUUUN.
> 
> let me know how are you guys enjoying this story so far!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lioncubmarkie)


	4. iv.

_“No one should know that we are living in one house.”_

Those were the last words Mark heard from Yukhei during the first night he stayed in Uncle Joseph’s house. And to say that it haunted Mark’s mind is an understatement.

Dinner thankfully went smoothly after Mark ‘meeting’ Yukhei for the first time with the adults handling the table conversations. They would ask the two of them questions here and there but not enough for them to contribute much. When their meal ended, Yukhei went on to collect the dishes, putting it in the sink and then walking away, probably back to his room. 

Mark offered to wash the dishes but Aunt Hyunyi disagreed on that hard, advising him to go with Uncle Joseph to his room so he could start unpacking and freshen up. “You’re tired, sweetie. I’ll let you help once you and your dad have settled in, okay?” Aunt Hyunyi said, giving Mark’s cheek another squeeze.

When Mark’s about to retire for that night, his belongings stashed in the middle of the room he had been oriented of using, for the time being, he was surprised to see Yukhei by the doorway, leaning against the frame, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Mark had to physically stop his eyes from staring at Yukhei’s exposed skin from the tank top he was wearing. “U u uh… Yes? Can I help you?” He started, hands fumbling with the hem of his shirt. For some reason, Mark feels extremely conscious of how he looked that moment, clad in his sleepwear of an old shirt and drawstring shorts.

And the fact that Yukhei seems to be scanning him from head to toe didn’t help.

He watched as Yukhei’s eyes roam around the room, a sigh escaping his lips. “When Father told me that his best friend and his son would be staying with us for a while, I didn’t expect it was you, Mark Lee. Mother asked me to stay at Kun ge’s room because you will be using my room.”

Knowing that piece of information sent Mark into panic mode, eyes almost bulging out of its sockets. He turned around and put some of the unpacked stuff he has on the bed – Yukhei’s bed – into his backpack. “I am so sorry for getting in your way. I did not mean to insert myself in your daily life. I will go and stay at my dad’s in the guest bedroom-”

“No one should know that we are living in one house.” That stopped the latter in grabbing his things. Yukhei searched for Mark’s gaze, locking their eyes together. “Don’t tell anyone that you live here. And don’t talk to me when we’re at school. Are we clear?” His tone and eyes were icy, devoid of any emotion.

Wong Yukhei meant every word he uttered.

Mark felt like his throat was made of cotton, suddenly dry and he can’t form any sound. He then nodded when the words don’t find his mouth, clutching his small bag of toiletries.

The taller of the two uncrossed his arms, leaning away from the door frame. “Well, then. Have a good night’s sleep, Mark Lee.” Yukhei turned his back on Mark and walked down the corridor, a faint sound of a door closing can be heard a few seconds later.

It took a few moments for Mark to come to his senses. He went to the door and closed it. Turning off the lights, he slowly manoeuvred his way back to the bed. His steps got wobbly as he takes a seat at the edge. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, and then put his toiletry bag on top of one of his boxes on the floor.

Mark laid his back down on the mattress, stretching his limbs across. With eyes still closed, a lone tear escaped one of his eyes. It trailed down to the side of his head and then falling on the soft bed.

In the darkness, alone with himself, as he slowly drifts to sleep, he sincerely wished that Yukhei should have just rejected his confession.

Because this hurt much more than hearing _‘Sorry, I don’t like you back.’_

Hopefully, when he wakes up, this was all a nightmare. And things will be back to the way it was before.

\--

“I called it the last time. You are living in a Kdrama, hyung.” Renjun said, clapping his hands together in victory.

Jeno rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s sentiment. “Out of all the things Mark hyung have said, that’s your takeaway? His life is in a Kdrama? Unbelievable.”

“Is anyone mad at how Yuk-”

“Censor his name, dumbass! Anyone might hear you.” Donghyuck screeched, throwing some grapes at Jisung’s face from across the table. Jisung thankfully dodged the attack, sticking his tongue out. “How about we call him six? You know, English for yook?”

“Fine. Six it is. So, is anyone mad at how _Six_ treated Mark hyung last night? That’s not the way to welcome someone in your home! I find it extremely offensive.” Jisung said side-eyeing Donghyuck who in return, puts his two thumbs up.

Mark sighed audibly, regretting his decision to tell his friends the happenings last night. He poked his fork at his watermelon slices, his dessert for today, courtesy of Auntie Hyunyi. _(Arthur told me you love watermelons!)_ “Guys. I appreciate your concern but please. The sole reason I told all of you is that I trust you to keep it low. Don’t throw shade or hate towards him. It’s not his fault, you know. We were the ones who barged into their lives.” 

“You know what doesn’t make sense to me?” Chenle interjected, still chewing on his tanghulu. “What were the chances of your uncle Joseph marrying Six’s mom? She had a Hongkong native husband, had two kids with him, and then got divorced three years ago. Coincidentally, Uncle Joseph went to Hongkong that time, met Six’s mom and then boom. They transferred here and the rest is history. She could have met other men but no, he met Uncle Joseph.”

“I know the answer to that,” Jaemin said, removing his backpack from his shoulder, sitting in between his boyfriends, Jeno and Renjun. “You don’t choose whom you fall in love with, Chenle. It covers all odds that seemed to be in the way. Whatever happened has happened already. Also, when we’re talking about sensitive topics like these, most specifically Mark hyung’s life, can we not do it here? In the cafeteria where anyone can hear you talk?”

Chenle was about to answer back when Donghyuck holds up a T-sign with his hands. “Alright, alright. We get it, Na Jaemin. I don’t think Chenle meant it that way. But let’s not prod anymore. I don’t want tension between us. And oh, speak of the devil. Mark, Six at one o’clock.” Donghyuck informed. “Everyone, look away.”

That means Yukhei and his friends are here, Mark thought. “Nah, it’s fine, Hyuck. He said not to interact with him at all in school so I won’t. And that involves me not looking at his stupidly handsome face anymore.” Mark said dejectedly before finishing his watermelon, chucking the empty container in his bag. He grabbed it and stood up, the hands of the clock showing it’s already time for his next class. “See you later, losers.”

“Don’t work too hard, hyung!” Jeno shouted as he makes his way to the cafeteria exit.

Mark then left the cafeteria without another look at the man whom he used to steal glances from during his lunchtime.

God knows how much Mark wants to walk back to the cafeteria and ogle at Yukhei as he laughs and eat with his buddies, wants to feel the same butterflies when their eyes sometimes meet each other. But he knows that is not the case anymore. He needs to face the facts that things are different now.

\--

“I’m home,” Mark announced, barely inaudible as he removes his shoes at the front door. He picks it up and puts it on the shoe rack, slipping his feet into the house slippers Auntie Hyunyi has provided for them. He looks up to see that it is already 9:30 PM. He has been coming home late a week after they had moved to Uncle Joseph’s household. Mark’s thesis requirements are piling up and that means staying at the laboratories to prepare their solutions and materials needed before they start with their experiments. On top of that, his other subjects’ home works and projects, their due dates looming over the Chemistry major, causing him to do even more studying when he gets home.

Mark quietly walks to the direction of his room, only to be greeted by Yukhei lounging at the living room. The latter is wearing a fitted shirt and black shorts that stop at his knees. He has his books and mechanical drafts on the living room table, his laptop is propped on a throw pillow on his lap. 

Mark’s eyes lingered at the fabric straining around Yukhei’s thighs, mentally scolding himself for staring far too long. 

“It’s late,” Yukhei said simply, not looking up from his laptop. He may have sensed that Mark hasn’t moved from his position and still watching him from the living room doorway.

“Oh. Yes. I had to do some stuff in the lab.” Mark answered, feeling obligated to share why he’s coming home late. 

Yukhei finally looked up from his laptop, his eyes slightly droopy. It’s been a few days since Mark properly looked at Yukhei, holding up his end of their agreement, if you may. He still looks offensively handsome, his tan skin shining under the lights of the living room but his big eyes seem to be tired. There are dark circles under his eyes. “Mother said there’s food in the fridge. You can heat it if you are hungry. It's kimchi jjiggae.” His voice also sounded different, a bit laboured. 

“Thank you for telling me.” Mark gives him a close-lipped smile before walking to his room, ignoring the loud roaring beats of his heart. It seems like he isn’t immune to Yukhei’s presence as he thought he would be, even after days of pretending he didn’t exist. 

He changes into a loose shirt and shorts and goes to the kitchen, his stomach grumbling. His classmates asked him if he wanted to eat after working in the lab but he declined, the thought of going home, eating a home-cooked meal is much appealing to him. Plus, it seems like his body will collapse and he would rather do that in the confines of his room. Yukhei’s room, rather. 

Taking light steps towards the kitchen, he searches for the leftovers inside the refrigerator. He takes one Tupperware, opens it and sees it is indeed kimchi jjiggae. Mark looks around and finds the microwave by the corner. He puts in the container, closing the small door and presses a button, only to be met by nothing on the screen of the microwave. He frowns, quickly taking out the container in the fear of breaking the appliance. He pushes the button again, nothing happens after that.

“How am I supposed to eat cold kimchi jjiggae?” He murmurs to himself, standing in front of the microwave with a confused expression on his face. He taps his fingers on the counter top and then an idea pops in his mind. 

_Should I ask Yukhei on how to operate this thing? No, I don’t want to bother him. But I am hungry!_ Mark’s thoughts are currently battling what he should do next. In the end, his hunger wins. He just wants to eat, dag nab bit.

He walks to the living room, not minding how nervous he is and stops at the side of the couch Yukhei’s sitting on. He’s now drawing something on his paper, body stretching to complete a line across it with a ruler. “Y Yukhei? Can I ask for your help?”

“Mhm?” Yukhei answered, putting down his pencil. “What?”

“I don’t know how to use your microwave. Wait, no. I think something is wrong with the microwave? Yes, that is it.”

That made Yukhei’s eyebrows knit together. “Don’t you have a microwave at home? It’s the same everywhere, Mark.” He said, albeit annoyed, stands up and goes with Mark to the kitchen. 

“I know and I am sorry for being stupid of not knowing how to use your microwave.” Mark is too hungry and too tired to even care how irritated he is feeling as well. Yukhei could have just said what to do instead of having a lot of things to say about Mark not knowing how to operate a machine. 

Yukhei looks at the microwave and turns it around, only to find it is not plugged to the power socket. He spares Mark a disdain look as if to say _Really?_ “It’s not plugged, that’s why it’s not working.” He plugs the microwave and with a small _ding!_ it’s now on.

“Thank you so much, dude- I mean, Yukhei. Thank you.” Mark breathes a sigh of relief, sliding the container inside the microwave, ignoring Yukhei's not amused face. “Uh, sorry for calling you dude. And for interrupting you-”

“You should be coming home earlier so you don’t miss dinner. Your dad still gets worried even if you say that you’ll be taking care of school matters.” He hears the other man say, grabbing a plate and filling it with rice from the rice cooker, setting it down on the counter top. He continues to fumble around the kitchen, preparing a side dish of radish kimchi and the utensils for Mark. He was about to say another Thank You when Yukhei says “Wash up after you eat.” 

Yukhei leaves the kitchen just as the microwave _ding_ s again. Mark’s kimchi jjiggae is ready.

“What… What happened?” Mark asks himself, eyes looking down at the spread Yukhei prepared for him. He sits down at one of the counter top chairs and starts to eat, his thoughts swimming with a lot of questions. Yukhei sounded _concerned_ for his well-being and that doesn’t sit well with how the man wants them to be far from each other as possible at school. So what does this all mean? Why does it seem like he cares about him all of a sudden? He basically called him an idiot for not knowing to use a microwave! He should be angry at that.

“Ah, this is giving me a headache and I only want to eat!” Mark grumbles, finishing up his food and then wash the dishes. He goes back to his room without another glance at the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~feely feely feelings~ are here, everybody.
> 
> how are you guys doing? thank you for reading this! i hope you are all okay. stay indoors and wash your hands, loves!
> 
> hmu on twitter btw! [twitter](https://twitter.com/lioncubmarkie)


	5. v.

“Minhyungie. Could you please take this to Table Seven? I need to make a matcha latte real quick. Hyeonjun is on dishwashing duty and Minhee’s cooking the food.” Taeyong said breathlessly, giving a tray to Mark. “Honestly, thank you for dropping by. We have some serious catching up that needs to happen later, alright?” He pats Mark’s shoulder twice before disappearing behind the counter, smiling at Johnny who’s manning the cashier.

Mark served the tray to Table Seven, smiling widely at the group of teenagers hanging out. “Alright, here are your orders. One flat white, one medium iced Americano with two espresso shots, one large taro boba milk tea, and our signature plate of assorted cookies. Please enjoy.” They thanked Mark with wide smiles and went on with their conversation, Mark walking back to the counter to put back the now empty tray.

By some sort of miracle, Mark’s Saturday this weekend is free from any school work. Saturdays meant that he can go to Taeyong and Johnny’s café either to chill or help out before his school works piled high. The couple put up the café after Taeyong graduated college with a degree in Culinary Arts a few years ago. Johnny who was a full-time professional photographer at that time quit his job and moved in with Taeyong a few months after his graduation. They put all of their life savings in and the outcome is Paradise Café and Patisserie. Since then, they have gained popularity in their city and even got a featuring article in the local newspaper. Johnny was the photographer in that interview, showing his impeccable talent in his craft through that newspaper feature.

This free weekend also reminded him that it has been well over a month since they moved in with Uncle Joseph’s step-family. It’s crazy, to say the least, that time wheezed by quickly, but he is glad he had a developed routine now, giving him a sense of normalcy. He knows damn well he needed something to keep himself sane given the circumstances. Routine helped him loads in achieving that. 

And that routine certainly aided him in avoiding Yukhei inside of the house and in school. Which still feels not so great on Mark’s end. It made him go bonkers at times but thankfully, his friends are there to keep him grounded. Not because he misses Yukhei’s face when he lives with him in one house but the fact that there’s an unresolved tension between them makes it harder. Jisung says “You miss him more now” a lot in which he got shushed by Chenle and gets laughed at by Donghyuck and Renjun. Jaemin and Jeno stayed silent but their smiles say a lot.

Steady streams of people came by in the duration of the afternoon until early evening, making Mark busy that he welcomed with open arms. He missed the smell of coffee grounds and warm baked goods wafting in the air. Of course, he missed Taeyong and Johnny, too. But they already know that.

“Babe, you can turn to the CLOSED sign now!” Taeyong happily chirped as he locks the cash register, the long receipt of their earnings in his hands and Johnny turning off the light by the door, turning the board from OPEN to CLOSED. Mark’s lounging on one of the plush couches, the apron with the café’s logo now off of him and bundled beside him. He had forgotten how tiring working in the café was and thankfully, his brother hired a couple of part-time waiters, Minhee and Hyeonjun, both are seniors in a high school nearby, who were adorable and serve with such energy. They have left half an hour ago since Taeyong wants to close in early.

“Dude, your café’s the shit now. I get tired from helping around here before but there are significantly more people now compared to, what, two months ago? Three months ago?” Mark said, letting his body lax on the soft cushion of the couch. His legs burned from walking around all afternoon but he would be lying if he says he didn’t miss it.

“It’s the labour of our love, Markie. That’s why we are, as you said, the shit now.” Johnny answered, helping Taeyong with a tray of food and drinks for them. “And you know that once the school year starts, plenty of students come here to chill, study, pretend to study or whatever you younglings like to do in a café.”

His boyfriend grimaces at the use of the outdated term. “How am I engaged to you? Your jokes are as dry as the Sahara.” Taeyong rolls his eyes and takes a seat beside a bewildered Mark, his younger brother’s mouth was slightly open. “What’s with the face? Didn’t Dad tell you I got engaged? I told him like days ago! And you have been here all afternoon and you didn’t notice this?” Taeyong then puts up his hand and there it is, a silver band on his ring finger. Johnny joined with his hand, too, the rings sparkling and Mark’s eyes as big as saucers now.

“I- Dude! DUDE?! What the hell? Is this how you tell me- YOU ARE FREAKING ENGAGED?!? OH MY GOD, I FEEL SO BETRAYED RIGHT NOW? I hate you but I love you WHAT THE--” Mark blabbers and tackles his brother in a hug. Taeyong squeaked, his back meeting the couch as Mark lies on top of him, squeezing him in the embrace. He’s overwhelmed by the engagement news and he reminded himself that he would talk with their dad once he gets home. “I am ECSTATIC for the two of you, what the heck. I mean, I know you guys would eventually get engaged but this took me by surprise. Oh my Jesus, that was shocking.”

“Now that is out of the way,” Johnny said finally after Mark recovered from the Big Announcement, a half glass of water already downed. “I know school has been a rollercoaster for you and, let’s be honest, what program isn’t, so I won’t be asking you about it. Your little friends are surely okay as well. But I heard something quite  _ interesting. _ Mr. Lee told us that Uncle Joseph’s step-son’s name is Yukhei. If I remember correctly, the man you have had a big fat crush on since freshman year is named also Yukhei, right? Are they the same person?”

The youngest of the three groaned, taking a piece of chocolate chip cookie from the plate. “Yep. Wong Yukhei. They are the same person and I am pretty convinced that he hates my guts. Scratch that, I think the universe hates my entire existence. Did you know I accidentally confessed to him? I mean, like, who does that? Me!” Mark stops for a while and throws a glare at his brother who’s having the time of his life  _ laughing. “ _ I was spooked when I saw him by the staircase and my brain to mouth filter that time wasn’t working properly that I blurted it out! And then boom, a few days after that, I’m living with him under one roof. He told me not to disclose that information to anyone else which of course, I didn’t follow. In my defence, I only told Hyuck and the others! And let us not forget that he never acknowledged my stupid confession. It has been driving me nuts since that day. Life’s pea-chy.” He ends with a pout as he nibbles on the cookie, still giving the stink eye to Taeyong.

Taeyong recovers from making fun of his younger brother, taking in breaths. “Ah~ Wow. Okay, first of all, your luck is unbelievable. It’s unreal. Not sure if it’s bad or good but it’s kind of funny this all happened to you. Also, did he say he hates you outright, though?” His brother raises his eyebrow, his legs now crossed. “He doesn’t seem like that type of guy, Markie. You talked about him plenty of times before the accident took place and Yukhei sounds okay? So why are you assuming he hates you?”

“Because he always looks like I make him sick when I am in the room with me! He doesn’t talk to me at home unless it’s necessary… ” Mark trails off.

Johnny reaches across the table and ruffles Mark’s hair, pinching his cheek after. “What did we tell you about jumping into conclusions? You guys could talk about it, you know? Including the confession thing. That way, there will be no confusion happening. It’s not good to live with someone and walk on eggshells around them. The question is do you have the courage to ask him?”

“Okay but before doing that, I have something more to say that boggles me.” Mark takes a big swig of peach tea. “When there are times Yukhei talks to me, which are rare, he seems like he genuinely cares about what happens to my life. Yeah, I told you, nuts, I know. Most of the time he would scold me, not scolding but like, nag? I don’t know the right term but he tells me that I am not coming home to eat dinner with them or dad misses me and worries about me. He once told me to stop coming home late because I look like I’m about to faint. He prepares my dinner sometimes, too! Hey, don’t look at me like I am crazy, Johnny hyung, but yeah! He does that!” 

“And yet you still wonder if he hates you? Mark Lee, you’re kind of stupid.” Johny  _ tsk _ s. 

“Can you blame me? He sends a lot of mixed signals and I have no time for that nonsense. I have so much in my mind already.” 

“Ah, you’re stressing your pretty head around this too much. You’re making things complicated, Mark. Not a surprise because it runs in the family.” Taeyong shoots Johnny a wink, exchanging a knowing look between them. “I think you have made yourself suffer enough so it’s time to put on your big boy shoes and confront your Goliath. Figuratively and literally. You showed us a picture of the man and… He’s- he’s gargantuan.” Taeyong chuckles.

Mark took a few moments to absorb what his brother had said, smiling at him. He pats Taeyong’s thigh affectionately. “Alright, I’ll think about it, okay? Thank you for your words. And stop talking like a dying father, hyung. You’re not even married yet you sound like you’re about a thousand years old.”

Taeyong protests “SHUT YOUR DISRESPECTFUL MOUTH” and throws a butter cookie at Mark.

\--

Mark left Taeyong and Johnny’s café in high spirits and a paper bag full of cookies and muffins which he carefully held in his arms. Taeyong said that he should at some way, extend his gratitude to the Wongs of accepting them in their home in a time of need. And maybe, if time permits, he and Johnny would visit. That made Mark excited. It’s always a fun time when his brother is with him.

As he walks home, he can’t help but think how talking to Taeyong lightened the burden he has been carrying for the past month. He should have talked to his brother about this a long time ago and who knows what Mark could have done. He probably won’t be as puzzled as he is now.

“I’m home,” Mark said with a hum, shoes removed and placed on the shoe rack. He had finished putting on his slippers when he saw a suitcase in front of him, smack dab by the wall of the hallway. Confused, he was about to call out for Auntie Hyunyi or his dad to ask who owns the suspicious bag when he heard shouting from inside.

“Yukhei, what are you talking about? How come you’re only telling us this now? What do you mean you’re living alone?” 

“I am more than capable of living on my own, Mama. I will be fine.” That is Yukhei, his tone somewhat annoyed at his mother. “I told you already, I won’t be living that far from here so I could come by often.”

“Honey, I do not doubt your independence but you’re only a year away before you graduate from college. After that, you can move out.” Auntie Hyunyi answered, her voice cracking as she uttered the words. “How are you going to buy your food? Your necessities? How are you going to balance your studies and tending for yourself?”

“There’s an opening in a café nearby the place I am moving to as a waiter and they will be interviewing me in a couple of days, Mama. You have taught me how to be clean and orderly so I could manage.” 

“I don’t understand why you want to live on your own so suddenly, baby. Are you not satisfied with our home? Is that it?”

_ Yukhei’s moving out? What?  _ Mark wondered in his mind. He felt bad for overhearing the conversation but he either stays where he is or risks on interrupting them. By the tone of their voices, it seems dead serious and Mark will not be caught in the middle of it.

“Mama, you know it’s not that, okay? I love being home here with you. But, changes happen. And I miss the old times where it’s only us…” Yukhei said, his voice low. 

“What do you mean old times, Yukhei?” It was Uncle Joseph who asked this time. “Before Mark and Arthur moved? We talked about it before taking them in, didn’t we? And you said you’re alright staying in Kun’s room.”

“I- No, Papa, no. What makes you think it’s that? I don’t mind that at all, Papa. I… I just miss having my own space. I-it’s complicated, Papa.”

“Oh, Yukhei. Things will come back to normal in no time. Trust me.”

“I know that, Papa. Just, please. Trust me in my decision, too.”

Uncle Joseph lets out a heavy sigh. “Then why are you doing this? It’s not that we don’t trust you but why move out? Let us understand you, son-”

“Don’t call me that, Papa.” 

Silence then fell upon them before Mark heard Yukhei talk again that made the younger almost drop the paper bag of pastries in his arms. 

“You may have married Mama but you’re not and will never be my father, Papa. So stop acting like you know how to take care of me.”

Heavy footsteps then followed the words that seem to echo throughout the house. Mark vaguely hears Auntie Hyunyi sob for he’s astounded at what he heard Yukhei said. Who has the  _ nerve _ to say that to a person who acted as your father? That surely isn’t the right way to say what he meant…

Right when he was about to stop hiding from the hallway, Mark bumped his head at Yukhei’s chest that looks like he was leaving the house.

He looked up to meet Yukhei’s eyes but the older turned his head around. His mother’s voice still can be heard crying from the living room and Yukhei’s hands balled into fists. 

“I I I… Y you’re moving out?” Were the only words Mark can conjure to say to Yukhei, arms tight around the bag of baked goods. “W we’re sorry, Yukhei.”

“Not you, too. I said it’s not you or Uncle Arthur.” The latter mumbled, exhaling audibly. “You won’t understand.” 

Mark followed Yukhei as he turned on his heel towards the door, his luggage in tow. He wanted to say something yet Mark feels as if it’s not his place to tell the other what to and what not to do.

“Look them out for me, Mark,” Yukhei said, turning the knob of their front door and disappearing into the night.

He left Mark with a much heavier feeling on his chest than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!
> 
> hope you guys are safe from quarantine. let me know your thoughts on this chapter!
> 
> follow me on twitter and let us spazz over wayv and nct [twitter](https://twitter.com/nikkumkwo)


End file.
